Soccer to love you
by iloveyouthismuch21
Summary: Being a soccer addict is fine but joining an all boys dorm school just to be on Japan's national soccer team I don't think so. But what if three girls decided to play beyond the belt? Would they get in the soccer team or inLOVE?
1. Welcome to Seireitei high!

**Hey guys! Um…. This is my first HITSUKARIN STORY I hope you like it that's all! **

"Welcome to Seireitei high!"

Three girls gawked at the huge building in front of them dumbfounded. They never thought that it would be this big. Well they knew that it is huge but they never thought that it will be enormous like this. Behind the huge building was a thick wall that they could not even see the dorms and classrooms behind it. Wondering why've here?

Simple:

**TO JOIN THE JAPAN'S NATIONAL SOCCER TEAM**

And because only guys are qualified to be here they have to turn themselves to guys as well. You may think its impossible right? But for the :

Coolest TATSUKI ARISAWA

Amazing RUKIA KUCHIKI

And the Fiery KARIN KUROSAKI

Nothing is impossible when it comes to the six letter word: SOCCER

We may say that its addiction but for them it's not because they always reason out that this is just a PASSION of theirs.

" So are you still planning to stand there?" the other two black haired girls (guys) snapped out when they saw Karin already walking to the school's entrance they both run towards her and the three of them entered the building with amazement still present to their faces.

They went to the Registrar's office and were met by a young man who had a whitish purple hair and had his eyes closed. He gave each of them a folder holding their room number schedule and the rules of the school. He also gave them their room keys and gave them a thoughtful wink which the three f them just shrugged. Fortunately for them their rooms are right next to each other so that they would not have problems contacting themselves.

They decided to roam around the school before going to their dorms. Luckily Karin was able to find were the school soccer field is it will be helpful for them since they are new to this school they won't have any more problems in finding the field.

When they got tired of going around they decided to check their dorms.

And when they open their dorm's door which is right next to each other. They have different reactions:

'A CARROT TOP?'

'IS THAT A RED PINEAPPLE?'

'A MIDGET?!'

**Oooohhhh! My apologies if it's really short it is just a preview anyway I like to know what da yah think about it.! I'll just leave who enters the room with the guys they are describing up there to your imagination. Please review!**


	2. My Dorm mate sucks

**Woah! So I'm back again! Ad I'm really sorry for the first (thing) I posted it was just a PREVIEW of the first chapter because I'm still not finished with the first one but because you assume that, THAT is already the first chapter I will just continue the second chapter. So please ENJOY!**

**"My Dorm mate sucks!"**

'A carrot top?' Rukia thought as she entered the room with the sight of an orange haired guy who is currently playing a video game. The oranged haired teen simply glance at her and brought his attention back to his game. Rukia feeling not respected run towards the carrot top and easily snatch his controller. Then the said man glared at her for her actions she smiled at him and draw her hand out.

" Ruriko Kurosawa nice to meet you Ichigo."

" To you to." Ichigo deadpanned and snatch back his controller from her with ease and went back to his game ignoring her again.

' Just as Karin says he really is a Kurosaki.' Rukia smirk to herself this school year is going to be fun.

In Tatsuki's dorm:

She stared at the guy in front of her. He had long red hair and had a bandanna around his forehead hiding most of his tattoo. She shrugged it off and went over to her side of the room and put her bags on the bed. She then went in front of the big pineapple which had his eyes closed.

" Hello ! I'm Takashi Tachibana. Please to meet you." She introduced herself politely but after a few minutes waiting and she doesn't get any response she got irritated and raised her hand in the air and gave the guy a right hook (poor guy). His headphones were thrown on the floor and he snapped his eyes open to see who the culprit is. When his eyes landed on Tatsuki he smiled. He offered his hand while standing up.

" I'm sorry but I didn't hear you. Anyway its Renji."

" Takashi."

'Maybe he is not that bad' Tatsuki thought as both of them started chatting about who knows what.

In Karin's dorm:

Karin entered her room in a swift movement not wanting her dorm mate to think that she is weird. She put her bags on the side of her bed and lay on it. She looked at the other side to see her dorm mate still reading his book. There was a silence between them and Karin decided to break it by a small talk.

" Hey." She said hoping to start a decent conversation. When he did not reply she tried again.

" Riko Aizawa. Yours ?"

" Hitsugaya Toshiro" so he does talk huh? This is a good start.

**This is what you call rush sorry I have school tomorrow and my mom is beating me to it. Anyway please review I really want to know your opinion. Maybe I'll update longer chapters in the future. **

**OYASUMI MINNA! **


	3. Our dare part 1

**Hello guys! sorry for a very late update. anyways if your wondering what happened after they introduce themselves at the last chapter (because i cut it short) here it is it's a little longer so I can make it up for you for posting short chapters. Your long wait is now gifted. ENJOY!**

Rukia woke up instantly when she heard her alarm snapped off. She looked at the time on her phone:

_'4:00 am'_

She yawned and stand up stretching her arms as she did so. She entered the bathroom that is inside their dorm or what that idiot carrot top says: **HIS DORM**.

She looked at herself at the mirror, completely unrecognizable. _'I wonder what would Ni-sama says if he sees me like this?' _she thought. She put her hands at each side of the sink while she stared at her guy like face as she rewind the events that happened yesterday.

.

.

.

"Oi Ruriko!" she turned around when she heard her friend called out her fake name.

"Oh Takashi what's up?" we are walking inside the school campus so we have to used our guy name.

"Have you seen Riko?" she asked oh yeah right I haven't seen Karin since we went inside our own dorms. I am also wondering what happened to her.

"No I haven't. Why don't we go check her out?" I offered while leading Tatsuki to our dorms she easily keep up the pace with me, obviously because she is a soccer player just like me.

We reached Karin's dorm surprised that its very quiet. I turned the knob and went inside without bothering to knock.

I- we saw her head facing her pillow and her right leg was hanging from the bed. She looks awful.

Tatsuki and I reached her bed not entirely surprised that her dorm mate is not there.

_' Bored perhaps ' _ I thought to myself.

We started shaking her until Tatsuki got frustrated and is preparing herself to kick her. And as if on instinct I put my hands on the air and waved them ladylike. I was glad there are only the three of us in the room or our one and a half day success will be all thrown into trash. - you know what I mean -

" Tatsuki I don't think that's a good i-" but it was too late she kicked Karin which made her fall off the bed and landed with a loud - TOOGSH! - _' Oww! that hurt! ' _ I thought to myself pitying Karin. Because Tatsuki is one f the good soccer players I know that kick was enough for the goalie to be dragged by the ball in the goal. Anyways let's for the soccer thingy because-

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR TATSUKI?!" Karin shouted shaking my eardrums a bit. Woah! that was really load. Instead of shouting back at her Tatsuki just gave her a bored shrug.

" You were really asleep and we need to wake you up. So just be thankful that I kick you out of bed." she grinned smugly as if scoring a goal in the field.

Karin was about to retort back when I went between them to cut off their childish quarrel.

" Come on Karin it was just a simple kick. Could you let it pass over? " I asked a little bored, I'm used to this anyways both of them fighting like a child. I sighed.

" Besides this is a chance for the three of us to talk together yah know...so just let it past. "

" Tsk... fine." she frowned at me and sat on her bed crossing her arms.

"So what's up?" Karin asked bored.

" How's your dorm mate? " Tatsuki asked as she sat on the floor put her hands at the back of her head and leaned on the wall.

"He's alright a little silent but nice." she smiled.

**I'm bored anyway I'll add the continuation this week I guess. Anyways please review! :D**


End file.
